1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a childbed, and more particularly to a lightweight childbed constructed with gapless side panel, wherein the childbed comprises a fabric made supporting panel such that a downward force of a user""s weight can be evenly distributed on the tensioned supporting panel.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional childbed comprises a bed frame and a supporting board for supporting a user thereon. The bed frame generally comprises a main frame for supporting the supporting board thereon and two head frames rigidly mounted on two opposed longitudinal sides of the main frame respectively.
In order to support the supporting board, the main frame comprises a surrounding rim and a plurality of supporting bars spaced parallel on the surrounding rim. However, the surrounding rim and the supporting bars highly increase the overall weight of the childbed. Moreover, each of the head frame is made of a piece of wooden board which may reduce the ventilation of the childbed. Thus, since the head frame is opaque, the young child may feel scare and unsafe while he or she is sleeping. Alternatively, the head frame comprises a plurality of guiding bars spacedly provided for ventilation and see-through purpose. However, it is very dangerous that the young child may get stuck between two guiding bars, which may cause an unwanted serious injury to the young child.
Usually, the supporting board is made of wood or is a cardboard that can support the user such as a young child thereon. However, the conventional supporting board has several drawbacks.
The supporting board is bulky and heavy for storage and transportation. In order to provide a rigid structure for supporting the user""s weight, the supporting board must be constructed to have a high tension-supporting surface. It is worth to mention that the tension-supporting surface provides a predetermined tension force evenly distributed thereon, wherein when the downward force, that is the user""s weight, is greater than the tension force, the supporting board will be cracked or even broken.
Especially for the childbed, the young child may jump on the supporting board. Since the supporting board is rigid but not flexible, the concentrated downward force exerted on the supporting board may crack it easily. Therefore, the rigid supporting board may not be the best solution for the childbed.
Some supporting boards made of cardboard include a lightweight feature can be easily and quickly unfolded for use and fold into a compact unit for carriage. However, the fold-up structure of the supporting board cannot provide the high tension-supporting surface. In other words, such supporting boards cannot rigidly support the user thereon.
Moreover, since the supporting board is made of wood, which is one of the most valuable raw resources in the world, it is unreasonable to keep wasting the resource until it may be used up one day. So, an alternative is seeking for.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight childbed constructed with gapless side panel, wherein the supporting panel and the two side panels are all constructed with fabric material in a specific way that not only provides strengthened tension surface to support weight but also allows light passing through.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight childbed constructed with gapless side panel, wherein the supporting panel is constructed to support a user""s weight in an evenly distributed manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight childbed constructed with gapless side panel, wherein each of the supporting panel and the side panels has an elastic ability for providing a high tension-supporting surface, so as to enhance the durability of the supporting panel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight childbed constructed with gapless side panel, wherein each of the supporting panel and the side panels provides a substantial support without altering or complicating the original structure of the bed frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight childbed constructed with gapless side panel, wherein no expensive or mechanical structure is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for providing reinforced supporting configuration to the user supported on the childbed.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a lightweight childbed, comprising:
a supporting panel comprising a first layer having a tension surface and a second layer overlapped with the first layer to define an edge holder having an opening between the first and second layers, wherein a tension of the tension surface is larger than a weight to be supported by the supporting panel;
at least a side panel comprising a first sheet having a tension portion and a second sheet overlapped with the first sheet to define a receiving groove between the first and second sheets; and
a bed frame, which comprises a boundary frame defining a central main window and having a size and shape adapted to be fittedly received in the edge holder so as to mount the first layer to cover the main window to form the tension surface, and at least a side frame, which is mounted on a longitudinal side of the boundary frame, defining a central side window and having a size and shape adapted to be fittedly received in the receiving groove so as to mount the first sheet to cover the side window to form the tension portion.